


Mother

by only_more_love



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Inspired by the wistful look on Garcia's face as he watches his mother walk away in 1x8: Space Race. Garcia Flynn is a mama's boy; no one can convince me otherwise.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go along with a tumblr GIF set I made for the 1x8: Space Race scene in which Garcia watches his mother walk away.

He watches her walk away, her step jaunty, her hair bouncing with every stride. His mind teems with all the words his mouth cannot utter.

_"Mama, I had a daughter. Yes, you have a granddaughter. Her name is Iris. And when she smiles…Oh, when she smiles, sometimes I see you in the way her nose wrinkles."_

He wants to curl into a ball in her lap, the way he did when he was a boy. A ball so small that the world won't see him. Rittenhouse won't see him.

Does she still smell faintly of cloves, the way he remembers? Her hands—he wants to hold them in his—hold them in blazing sunlight, to check whether they are still stained with ink and pencil as they used to be.

He wants. He wants…

But these are whimsical thoughts, and in Garcia Flynn's world now, there is no room for whimsy. It's a cold world. A dark world. A world he cannot share with anyone, least of all his mother.

_"Mama, come back," he cries. "Mama, they took her from me. Took them. Help me, Mama. Help me."_


End file.
